Dead or alive?
by dragonqueenc
Summary: I'm Not Spolin' it! Ok mabey a little. Letters are for Happyness, Love, Fun, and tragedy. What happened? Why am I asking you? Am i desprit? Am I going crazy? Saturn: Cough,Yes,Cough!
1. Letters From Parent's,Sis'es, and death

Me: In this chapie you get to see were I was born and who my parents are isn't that exciting!

Cody m: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah their jumping for joy.

Me: (Not getting that he was sarcastic) Really!? How can ya tell?!

Saturn explains that he was being sarcastic

Me: Ohhh!

Codi: Finally!

Me: Codi m you're dead!

Cody m: AHHHHHHHHH!

Every one: Read Please!

"Mail!" Otto screamed every one ran to see if they got mail. Then Otto said "One for Brian, One for Sammy, One for John, and Two for Codi" he handed them there mail Brian opened his first and he read it out loud

My Dear Brian,

You're father and I have not seen you in five years. We would like for you to join us every day before a holiday and your birthday.

With love and best of wishes,

You're Mother

Jena Kimie Lardin

Codi looked over his shoulder to see the hand righting "Wow your mom has awesome hand righting!" Codi complemented "Thanks" Brian replied "My turn" Sammy said, she ripped hers open and she read out loud

My precious Samantha,

I was just righting to see if you were ok. Don't worry about me or Mimi we are doing just fine. I hope you join us soon!

With love and care,

You're Dad

Casper Clark

P.s. Tell Codi I said Hi!

"Codi" Sammy said "What?" Codi asked "My dad said hi" Sammy joked "My turn!" John said without warning

He read out loud

My Sweet John,

Me and you're Dad want you for you're b day. Please conceder.

Love and kindness,

Your Mom

Hidi Lili Hostin

"Now for me!" Codi ripped the first one she was about to read it, but she didn't she looked like she was about to cry "Codi?" Brian asked Codi ran to her room as fast as she could. She slammed and locked the door she ran to her bed and started to cry uncontrollably. There was a soft knock at the door "Go away" Codi said "Codi?" Nova said Codi telekinetically opened the door and Nova ran in. She shut and locked the door "Codi what's wrong?" She asked Codi pointed to her desk Nova went over and took the letter and read to herself

My Dear Sweet Sister,

I am very and truly sorry to say that our parents died in a car wreak. The funeral has already been done. I didn't want you to be there because you're only fifteen years old you wouldn't be able to handle it.

With love and kindness,

Your sister

Courtney Natasha Layton

P.S. If you need some one to talk to I'm here for you.

(I wish she was in real life that nice!)

"I thought your last name was Griffin" Nova said "it is, Tasha, that's her nick name, has a different dad" Codi replied "I know how sad it can be to lose a parent" Nova said "Why don't you open the other letter?" Nova asked "Ok, I will" Codi replied.

She ripped the letter note and read out loud…..

Me: Cliffy!

Saturn: And we care why?

Me: Shut up, I wasn't talking to you

Brian: R and R

Codi: You killed my parents?!?!

Me: Yes but it gets better in the next chapie!

Venus, Mercury, Cheyenn, Lelin, Lizzy, Che. Che., Jinmay, Ginger, Cole, S.K., Valina, Mandarin: R and R! And No Flames!


	2. A New hope! Me:Save me! Muses:Dont Even!

Dearest Codi,

I have invited you to stay with me and my wife. It would be a great joy to have you. Please come on 6/12/06.

Sincerely,

The King

Brandon J Holly

"Are you going?" Nova asked

Codi thought and thought "Yes I will go" she replied

"Well you better get packing cause it's 6/9/06" Nova said

Codi rushed to pack all that she needed she.

By the time she had what she needed it was already dark and she plopped on her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she put all her stuff in front of the door.

When every one was down for break fast she explained everything.

They agreed that she needed this.

The next day she went to the air port and left.

Saturn: That was terrible!

Me: I kind of think the same thing

Codi: I thought that this was supposed to be about you're parents?

Me: Changed my mind

Codi m: So I got beat up for nothing!

Me: No, You where being a Prat!

Jupider: Prat?

Me: It's kind of like a Brat, but worse!

Muses:o

Me:p

Muses: Get her!

Pepper: R and R! And No Flames!

Me: Seriously!


	3. Suprise! It's ME!

Me: This one will be a surprise!

Saturn: I hope it's not bad!

Codi: (Sarcastically) Ohh I fell so loved

Me:o

Codi:(

She was so surprised that the planet she was invited to was in fact Bolgaryan the planet that Brian was born at!

"Can this get any weirder?" She asked her self

She exited the spaceship and walked in the palace and was amazed at how beautiful I was

It was made of Gold, Silver, Diamond, and other Jewels!

"Wow!" She said to her self

"Glad you like it1" A manly voice said behind her

She spun around to see the King and Queen and very surprisingly dragonqueenc!

She did a quick bow and said "You're majesty" "dragonqueen"

"No need for bows or you're majesty or that kind of talk you're our guest and we should treat you with respect" The queen said

"Yes ma'm" Codi replied

"If I may ask, why is dragonqueen here?"

"We thought you would need the company" The King answered

"Besides I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" dragonqueen said

"No I guess you can't" Codi said

"Know you two are sharing a room and it's up stairs" The Queen said

The door man took the bags to their room and they unpacked and went down stairs to eat dinner

"That was a delicious dinner" Codi and dragon said together"

"You're welcome, but I think it's time for bed" The King said

"Yes sir" and with that they all went to bed

The next morning would be the biggest change to Codi in her entire life

Me: What ya think?

Saturn: I think it was pretty good, but still kind of short

Gravity: I agree with the see wretch over there

Saturn: Care to say that in my face?

Me: UHHH? I think these two need to be separated badly

Muses: YES!

Sammy: R and R! No Flames!

Me: Haven't been Flamed yet! WOOT!


	4. Discovery!

Me: Guess what I got for Christmas!

Codi: I know exactly what you got

Me: I know that but they don't!

I got: Toby MacWelcome to Diverse City, A Mp3 Player, 5 books, really cool socks, candy, Air Buddies, a puppet, pictures, 20Q, 45$, and Carsmovie

That's all I got!

Codi's P.O.V

I got up to find Dragonqueen already up I looked to find all the cloths I picked out were gone! I found in there place was royal cloths! A blue dress with red trim, those really tight things that go around you're stomach, hose, and blue with red ribbon slippers.

I quickly changed and went down to breakfast. I saw a plate of hot food down there, of course that meant that they were already done I here I shoved all my food down my throat, and decided to explore the palace. I found a wood door that was beautiful! It had vines, flowers, animals, angles and more carved in it. I opened to find it opened.

I cracked it open to hear voices

"What did you want to tell me?"

I recognized it to be D.Q.C

"I had you come down here for you to break it to her" I recognized that to be the king

"Break what to her?" D.Q.C asked

"That were her real parents:" I recognized to be the queen.

Wait did she say my real parents?

OM! "How in the world are you her parents?" D.Q.C asked

I'd like to know to!

"Well you see our kin our different from you Earth people. We don't give the gift of children how you do. We have pods and the pods hatch we had two pods the first time. Those two were Codi and her twin sister Kale.

The only differents is that she has brunet hair and brown eyes. While her sister has blonde hair and yellow eyes.

We were carrying the pods while getting fresh air. Someone came up to us and stole one of the pods; we never saw that pod again. We had two more pods nine years later that would be her little twin siblings Sara and

Michel; Sara has brunet hair and yellow eyes while Michel has blonde hair and brown eyes." The king paused then he said "We figured out that she was our missing child because we had a tracking devise one every pod we tracked it to earth. Her Earth mom must have ate the pod by accident then her Earth mom gave her air we still had a track on her and for all these years we known where she was. If you are wandering why we didn't retrieve her earlier was because we couldn't risk to be found out by the government." As he finished the queen asked

"Please tell her we don't have the guts to tell her, please!"

I decided to walk in on them

"You never came after me, not even when I was on shugazoom?" I ran after I said that

I heard my name being called, but I didn't care it was to much for me death, discovery? I couldn't handle it!

Me: Tell me truthfully was it good, bad, ugly?

Saturn: That was pretty good!

Codi: What are there names?

Me: You know you're dads'; you're moms is Liza!

Codi: Kool! A little

Animals: R&R! No Flames!


	5. The End Finaly! Meeting with the twins!

Me: SOOOO SORRY that I have not updateted!

Codi's P.o.v:

I ran I felt tears on the brims of my eyes.

I found a little space to cool of on…..ok it's a garden not a small

Space!

I sat on a bench and cried

"Don't cry please" I heard a

Unfamiliar voice

I looked down and saw 2 kids

Twins in fact

"Hi I'm Codi" I said at them

"I Sara and this is Michel!"

Then it dawned on me these 2

R my younger siblings!

"R Sis is coming!"

As if one cue a girl, my age,

With blonde hair and yellow

Eyes jogged up in a purple

Dress with green trim

"U 2 know not to go running

Off like that!" She scowled at

Them "We just saw this girl!"

They said in defense

"Hi I'm Kale!" she held out her

Hand 4 me to shake

I grabbed it and shaked it

"Hi I'm Codi" I replied

She looked at me with wide

Eyes

"Y-your Codi?" She stuttered

"Yes & don't try 2 tell me

that U don't know I'm your

Sister" I said

"U R my SISTER! She screamed

She hugged me

The little Kids knocked off the

I-don't-know-who-U-R look

"SISSY!" The hugged me

"There U R Codi!"

The king said 2 me

I know that I'm your daughter & why

U didn't come 4 me"

"U don't know that U have a

Missing set of twin brothers that

R older than U" He said

"No I didn't know that!"

"We lost the tracking devise

After they hatched"

"But they grew up with U"

"One had Blue spiky hair, and

The other had Red spiky hair"

"Spiney and Gimiy?"

"Yes"

"I loved my two bro's!"

"I know"

Normal P.O.V

They enjoyed the rest of the

Time that they were there

On Codi's way back home

She thought she should tell

She's the princess of a planet

"Nah!" She said

Me: THE END!

Codi: So that's how it ends!

Me: Duhh!

Saturn: KOOL!

Me: I know! I figured out how to review!

Muses: R&R!


End file.
